


Weaponized

by LadyofTricksandChaos



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Married Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 15:48:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14216493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyofTricksandChaos/pseuds/LadyofTricksandChaos
Summary: Cassian ponders on how K2 is holding Jyn





	Weaponized

**Author's Note:**

> This my first SW fic, and this was written when I came across something on Tumblr a while, where something holding their wife in the air as if they their a weapon, and had to do for Jyn/Cassian.
> 
> Also this being posted at 3.30am, so if there any mistakes that why.

Cassian stared up at his tiny fierce wife, who was threatening and pointing at a group of hostile villagers while she was trying to get free of K2 hold, who was currently holding her up in the air. Looking at the hold he had on Jyn, it looked like the droid was either saving the villagers by keeping her in air or getting ready to launch her at them like a weaponized wife.

The thought of K2 using his wife as a weapon made the corner of his mouth curled up, she was a weapon in her own right, especially when she had a truncheon in hand and taking on stormtroopers. He thought back to Jedha and when he first her saw them down a squad of stormtroopers, it was then that Cassian knew he want to know Jyn more.

Keeping an eye on his wife, Cassian waited until she was finished threatening the villagers before he turned them and reassured them that they were with the Alliance and here to help them take down/blow up the factory that the empire had built on the edge of the village. 

Once everyone had settled down, K2 placed Jyn back on the ground before telling Cassian he was going back to the ship to radio back to base and inform them of the situation here.

“Must you always cause trouble” Cassian spoke, moving over to where Jyn was now standing

“They started it and I was merely finishing it” She replied, as if she did nothing wrong

With a fond sigh Cassian lent down and pressed his lips against his wife forehead, before pulling her close to him, “No more fighting with the locals, we going to need their help” he murmured into her hair before hearing a light chuckle, that made him smile in to Jyn hair.


End file.
